


In Due Time

by deltachye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Wedding Fluff, kita you deserve only the best gghrgbfkkk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x shinsuke kita]You meet at a wedding, and you know it’s a bit hasty, but your Pinterest board titled “Wedding Inspo” could really be put to use right about now.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 260





	In Due Time

“I’m so sorry, Big Sis…”

The poor kid’s eyes were big and watery, her lip trembling the way it does before a cascade of unstoppable tears flood through. Hastily, you crouched down to the girl’s level, waving your hands awkwardly in an attempt to calm her down.

“It’s okay! It was just an accident. Don’t worry about it.”

“But I spilled on your dress,” she whimpered guiltily. Well, that much was true. You now had the grandest, brightest splatter pattern all down the front of your top and down your skirt. The “it’s a rustic, abstract design” excuse wouldn’t even help you now. The cup she had dropped lay on the grass, emptied, all its contents seeping through the fabric of your dress and sticking to your skin.

“It couldn’t be helped. Calm down, okay? Please don’t cry…” You hurriedly shot a glance upwards. People were done milling about and were starting to take their seats, the processions about to begin. Patting the girl on the shoulder, you kept whispering, giving her a light push. “Go back to your mom. I promise it’s fine.”

“Are you sure?”

You smiled broadly. “Yes. I’m sure.”

“Okay…” She gave you another low bow and then toddled off, disappearing into the crowd. You sighed to yourself and looked down your front. Should you just go hide in the washroom? Your own mother was nowhere to be seen, though she was a bridesmaid and wouldn’t be able to help you right now anyways.

This wedding was for your mother’s co-worker, who was also a close family friend. Your mom was one of the bridesmaids (as aforementioned) and as her kid, randomly skipping out wasn’t an option. You weren’t involved in the processions, at least, but you couldn’t very well casually take a seat in a stained, fruit-punch scented dress on this special day. Even sitting in the far back would make you noticeable. The cameraman’s presence seemed suddenly larger as he fiddled with the gigantic lens.

“Tablecloth?” you mumbled to yourself desperately, hand hovering over your chest as if that’d cover the stain. If you ran into the dining hall and yanked out one of the heavy linen sheets, maybe you could pull it off as some avant-garde robe—?

“Here.”

The voice from above startled you, but not as badly as the sudden touch over your shoulders. Jumping, you nearly shrugged the jacket off, and barely caught it by the stiff lapel.

“What?”

A tall boy who didn’t look too young or too old stood before you. He had soft grey-charcoal hair and warm, inviting eyes that paired somewhat oddly with his neutral face. He was in the middle of re-buttoning his white sleeve, the dress shirt fitting tightly against a surprisingly fit body. You felt fabric at your sides and looked down at the suit jacket hanging onto you, the flaps brushing at your thighs. The remnants of his warmth settled with a ghostly touch on your shoulders.

“I saw it happen,” he explained quietly. “You can borrow that for now.”

You’d like to insist that _no, I couldn’t possibly!_ but time was running out and this was by far a better solution than sporting a stolen tablecloth. You bit down your shame and bowed your head in gratitude.

“Do you have a seat?” he asked as you buttoned his too-large jacket over your front. Rolling up his sleeves to free your hands, you shook your head. He nodded in understanding. “Then sit beside me.”

The bells begun to toll and once again, you had no choice to agree. The two of you hurried down the long aisle of chairs, slipping onto a bench near the middle row. People stared as you plopped down into your seats, being the last ones standing.

“Shinsuke, where were you?!” a woman hissed by his side. He shook his head as the harpist begun to play a gentle melody.

Shinsuke. It was just a simple kindness. He didn’t have to go out of his way for you, and yet he did. You couldn’t help but give him periodic glances, even as people begun walking down the aisle. He had a good-looking face. He was handsomely built, with a naturally calm aura. How likable of him… he probably thought you were some blindly dumb idiot, even if the spill hadn’t been your fault. His jacket felt incredibly heavy and warm around you, very much like a hug.

For a while you lost yourself in the ceremony, smiling at your mom as she walked past. People lined themselves up in a beautifully choreographed array. You’d met the groom a couple of times before, but anybody could tell he was antsy with excitement. Then, a hush fell across the crowd when the last pair emerged.

She had a stunning white dress with a magnificent veil. They’d chosen a Western wedding rather than a Shinto one, though she’d have made for a beautiful bride either way. Your eyes flicked to the groom instinctively; you couldn’t deny that you were happy to see him cry. The emotions welled in your own stomach.

 _Sniffle_.

Sniffling? You looked to your right, instinctively drawn by the noise, and saw the Shinsuke guy absolutely bawling into his arm. You were stunned. The wedding hadn’t even begun yet, and he was out-crying the bride. Maybe he was the sensitive type? You were wholly amused by the sight but rummaged your pockets. Finding a crumpled paper napkin, you smoothed it out and handed it over to him. He nodded his thanks and took it from you—was it just your imagination, or had his long fingers brushed against yours?

You wouldn’t lie and say that you hadn’t shed a couple happy tears of your own. After all, the vows always get you. Applauding proudly with the rest, you let your heels sink back into the grass without care. It was a wonderful celebration… but your mind wasn’t on the two grinning at the altar right now. Shinsuke clapped diligently at your side, having collected himself, wearing the gentlest smile.

“Thanks for letting me borrow your jacket,” you offered as people begun to move inside for the reception. He waved you off casually.

“I just did what had to be done. Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay. Well… my name’s [Surname] [Name].” You offered the introduction shyly. He glanced down at you and shortly bowed his head.

“Kita Shinsuke.”

“That sounds familiar,” you muttered, the itchy strike of déjà vu tickling the very back of your mind. “How do you know the couple?”

“They’re family friends. I go to Inarizaki High, if that helps.”

You blinked in shock. “Hey, me too. I’m a third year. Class 5.”

“Class 7. Oh—I’m also the captain of the volleyball team. That’s how you might’ve heard of me.”

Your heart felt like it was sinking through your toes. Great. You match yourself up with a cute guy through the tendrils of fate only to find that _of course_ he’s way out of your league. He’s the captain of the volleyball team— _the_ team? The one that _everybody_ knows goes to nationals regularly. To boot, he’s in the gifted kids’ stream. You don’t have a fun fact of your own to share, let alone boast about. Not that Shinsuke’s bragging… he’s just a genuinely successful guy, apparently. Who’re you to talk?

“I’m sorry you had to see me cry.”

You’re surprised that he’s still speaking to you and glance up dazedly. He had the smallest quirk of the lips, his eyes darting to yours and then back to his feet.

“That’s fine,” you replied. “It’s better to cry than hold it in, I think.”

“Pretty wise of you.”

“Hardly,” you laughed, with just a drop of self-deprecation. “Just personal experience, I guess.”

Seating was assigned, so you knew that you’d be placed with your mother closer to the main table. Your time with Shinsuke was shorter than short, but now that it was already coming to an end, you couldn’t help but grieve what could’ve been.

“I’ll get your jacket back to you later tonight,” you promised, plastering a smile onto your face so that your gloominess wouldn’t show. “Thanks again, Kita-san.”

“I’ll see you sooner than that, I hope.”

“I’m sorry?” Stunned, you stopped in your steps. He turned back to look at you and held out a hand.

“Would you turn down an offer to dance, [Name]-san?”

Your eyes widened. You knew very little about him, besides the fact that he was nice enough to lend his jacket to strangers, played volleyball, was a good student, and cried easily. And yet every time he spoke you learnt more. He was forwards. He knew what he wanted. He was so different to you. And there was even more to him that you hadn’t yet discovered. With every silence in-between, you _wanted_ to learn more about him. Was that childish of you?

There had to be some kind of inexplicable magic in the air. Some kind of leftover romance turning your brain to mush and frying all your nerves. Something else to blame besides your own pitiful longing. A part of you thought it’d be better off to turn him down and run away. But if you keep waiting forever, nothing’s ever going to happen. You’d wasted too much time waiting. What’s meant to be will be—that doesn’t mean you don’t have to try. You took a deep breath and smiled.

“I’d love to dance with you, Kita-san.”

His palms were rough, your fingers sliding against rough callouses. It felt like you were running your fingertips across pages of an old worn book, wondering about its history. Shinsuke was a capable dancer, leading easily and powerfully. Despite his serious nature, he smiled easily, and you found yourself having a good time. The music vanished, and for a moment, it was just you and him, dancing amongst the stars, feet scraping the sky, hanging upside down from the moon with hands intertwined.

There’s always an air of nostalgia at weddings… it’s the very nature of a wedding to inspire longing. It’s a human lust for love. With your hand in Shinsuke’s, whirling about on the floor, you just couldn’t help but feel that in due time, you would get to say those words _I do_ as well.

Now, that’s a little irrational for a guy you’ve just met, but hey. It’s a good night for love at first sight.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: https://deltachye.tumblr.com/


End file.
